It's All Coming Back
by BerryBeMyLover
Summary: Song Fic... One Shot La verdadera historia de Faberry, la que RM no quiso contar, todo empezo con una fiesta en casa de Rachel en el 2x14...PESIMO SUMMARY


_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

Quinn escuchaba esta canción de Celine Dion que oyó que Rachel ensayaba para las Nacionales en su Ipod recostada en su cama, y pensaba en que eso era lo que le pasaba, quizás el viento no era un viento físico pero si emocional. Estaba enamorada. Ella estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry.

Todo empezó el día en que Rachel su futura enamorada hizo una fiesta (2x14).Quinn estaba tan ebria que pensaron que era mejor que se quedara en casa de Rachel, así que la anfitriona llamo a casa de la rubia y pidió permiso a su madre para que la dejara quedarse.

En la habitación de Rachel juguetearon, se embriagaron más de lo que estaban y en un momento se miraron a los ojos, ambas acostabas en frente de la otra y sin pensarlo se besaron. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, ¿Amor? No, nada de eso aun. Solo un pequeño beso seguido por largas risas y caricias entre ambas. A Quinn se "le paso la borrachera" con el beso y empezó a pensarlo cuando durmieron juntas en esa cama. Al despertar para sorpresa de Quinn todo estaba normal entre ellas, Rachel no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, solo tenía una gran resaca.

La semana siguiente (2x15) mientras Brittany y Santana exploraban sus sentimientos hacia la otra, Quinn le pregunto a Rachel si recordaba el beso que se dieron, Rachel le dijo que no, que era quizás su imaginación y que podía estar confundiendo eso con el beso que se dio con alguien más jugando a la botella, Quinn le respondió –Con esto recordaras?- y la beso.

_If I you kiss me like this__  
__And if you whisper like that__  
__It was lost long ago__  
__But it's all coming back to me__  
_

Rachel solo pudo articular la frase"Ahora si" y la abrazo.

Le dijo que lo vivido había sido algo incidental, algo que sucedió entre borrachas, que solo ocurrió e iba a ocurrir una vez. Quinn se destrozo al oír eso porque esperaba algo mas, otro beso, una relación a escondidas, algo, pero no hubo nada y empezó a salir con Finn para olvidarla. La semana siguiente (2x16) por eso la confronto y violenta e implícitamente le dijo que la amaba, que su destino era irse de Lima y que dejara de pensar en Finn, que había algo mas para ella, de lo cual ella misma no sería parte.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies__  
__And whenever you tried to hurt me__  
__I just hurt you even worse__  
__And so much deeper_

Luego hicieron las paces, no como a Quinn le hubiera gustado, pero hicieron las paces. Paso otra semana y Quinn al no ver interacción decidió olvidar lo ocurrido y ver a Rachel como la veía antes, solo una chica que le agradaba del club Glee. La semana siguiente la rubia estaba más ocupada en su campaña de reina del baile. Luego Rachel le pidió su nariz para usarla como modelo para una operación de nariz que planeaba hacerse y ella la acompaño, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, cuando ese pensamiento rondo su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la operación, presto su nariz y con gusto acepto ensayar para cantar a dueto I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty, juntas cantaron y luego esa semana, se supo el pasado de Quinn gracias a Lauren, se supo que Quinn era obesa, con lentes, acné y con el pelo castaño rojizo antes de llegar a Lima, y todo el colegio lo supo por los pósters que Lauren puso. Rachel se acerco a Quinn en la sala de español, que estaba vacía en el recreo y le dijo si eso era cierto o era solo PhotoShop, Quinn le dijo que sí, que era verdad, le contó su pasado y Rachel la apoyo diciendo que la quería mucho, que no le importaba su aspecto para ver a la gran persona que era, y que con eso ella aprendió a quererse a sí misma, a aceptar su nariz y declinar la oferta de operación. Quinn aprecio eso y le acaricio la cara, Rachel le pidió que dejara eso solo hasta ahí, pero Quinn se acerco y le susurro al oído "Te ves hermosa hoy"…"Si quieres nos podríamos…"

_And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me_

Y ahí Rachel interrumpió y le dijo que ella no quería ningún tipo de relación más allá de una relación de amistad con ella, que la quería mucho pero no podía tener una relación homosexual con ella, que estaba enamorada de Finn, el novio de Quinn y Quinn dijo:

-¿Por qué no? Tú siempre te ves con la necesidad de ser amada, de sentirte amada, yo puedo darte eso, Finn no, el está enamorado de mi, pero soy capaz de dejarlo por ti.

-Quinn, no puedo, te confieso que nuestros dos… o tres besos…

-Dos…-replico la rubia, cabizbaja

-Me encantaron, y que tu actitud me parece encantadora, pero no puedo…no soy homosexual

-¿Y porque entonces…? Yo no creo ser lesbiana pero te amo, quizás soy bisexual

-Pero yo no soy ni ninguna de las anteriores. Seamos amigas Quinn, olvídate de esto, concéntrate en tu campaña para Reina del Baile, tienes mi voto. No puedo tener una relación con una mujer…

La abrazó pero Quinn ni se movió, solo recibió el abrazo y cerró los ojos. Rachel se fue.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left..._

_You were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then..._

La mente de Quinn volvió al presente, al momento donde recordaba y donde la canción de Celine Dion la identificaba completamente.

Luego volvió a recordar…

Con el pasar del tiempo, ignoro a Rachel, ella misma le había pedido que la olvidara y así lo hizo, hasta pelearon por Finn (2x19) pero luego en el baile, Quinn se sentía amenazada por las constantes miradas e indirectas de Rachel hacia Finn, lo que conllevo a que al no ser elegida Reina del Baile le echo la culpa a Rachel y la golpeo en los baños del colegio, luego la morena la perdono y le dijo que era la chica más hermosa que había visto, que era mucho más que solo belleza y la ayudo a limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro. Un golpe de autoconfianza le llego a Quinn, escuchar cumplidos de la persona que amaba. Quinn luego le dijo que se veía hermosa con su vestido rosado, que le agradecía lo que le había dicho y que el futuro la atemorizaba. Luego de una charla, se abrazaron y Quinn a propósito rozo la cara de Rachel, esperando que ella se diera cuenta y sucumbiera ante la tentación de besarla. Rachel si se dio cuenta pero no la besó, Quinn la acerco más a su cuerpo pero Rachel solo desvió la mirada.

-Bésame, nadie nos vera, ¿no es eso lo que te aterra? ¿Qué el mundo vea a Rachel Berry, la futura superestrella de Broadway como una lesbiana?

-No, Quinn, pero… esto me confunde, me gustan tus besos, te encuentro hermosa pero si me pasa eso, ¿Qué soy? Bi, Lesbiana, que?

-¿Qué importa? Nada, Rachel, nada… no te dejes llevar por las etiquetas…

Y así, caminaron hacia uno de los baños, Quinn guiaba, Rachel cerró la puerta con pestillo y se besaron una vez más, se acariciaron las espaldas, al descubierto por los vestidos que llevaban. Luego, Rachel dijo

-Ya! Quinn, no…no puedo, no puedo, vamos a ver a Kurt, debe estar muy mal por ser elegido reina…

-Tú me dijiste que no podías tener una relación con una mujer… ¿y Kurt y Blaine?-dijo la rubia entre besándole el cuello

-No, Quinn, no, yo no puedo, se quién soy y…te quiero como amiga pero esto debe llegar hasta aquí…

-Un último beso- dijo Quinn con la cabeza gacha-… solo uno

Eso fue lo que paso, un último beso, el primero con lengua que se daban. Luego se fueron y pretendieron que nada paso entre ellas.

_And I can't remember where or when or how__  
__And I banished every memory you and I had ever made…___

Luego de unas dos semanas, Quinn estaba soltera y Rachel era asediada por Finn, que la quería de vuelta (2x22) estaban en NY, y Quinn estaba muy deprimida, probablemente una tardía depresión post parto influenciada por su rompimiento, el hecho de no haber sido Reina del Baile, el hecho de que perdió a los dos novios que la hicieron feliz. Todo eso influyo en que se deprimiera, Brittany y Santana la ayudaron, la aconsejaron y le recomendaron un corte de cabello. Todo se veía bien, hasta que New Directions perdió la competencia Nacional.

Volvieron todos a Lima y Quinn decidió que la vida como la conocía, terminaría ahí.

Dejaría salir toda la rabia, la ira que los sucesos de su vida le habían producido:

Ser una niña que sufrió de bullying y por eso haber vivido obsesionada con la delgadez, ser siempre la segundona, después de su hermana, haber quedado embarazada a los 16 de Puck, ser echada de la casa por su padre y vivir en casas de otras personas, dar en adopción a su hijita, la cual a pesar de todo amaba, volver a su estatus y arruinar su relación con Sam por Finn, quien luego terminaría con ella por que amaba a Rachel, no haber sido reina del baile, su sueño y no poder estar con la mujer que amaba.

Todo eso la hizo volverse una "chica mala" se tatuó a Ryan Seacrest, se puso un aro en la nariz, se tiño el cabello rosa, se vistió como "rockera hippie chic", empezó a fumar, se juntaba con chicas malas y abusivas, y así, llego el momento de volver a clases donde todos se impactaron por la nueva Quinn.

Rachel, al ver este cambio en su amiga, le fue a pedir que volviera a New Directions. Quinn no le dijo ni sí ni no. Luego ese día, Rachel sintió como era amordazada y sus ojos eran vendados…

Fue llevada por alguien a algún lugar desconocido, no sabía quién era que le tomaba las manos y la hacía caminar… luego fue puesta contra una pared y sus ojos fueron desvendados. Era Quinn.

-No grites, no llores, solo soy yo, no hagas nada- dijo la chica de pelo rosado mientras besaba a su rehén

Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol, en el cuarto donde se guardaban las maquinas para cortar pasto que Quinn previamente había sacado. Quinn era ruda en su trato, cada vez que Rachel se movía hacia delante Quinn la empujaba hacia atrás, le apretaba las muñecas como para protegerse si es que la intentaba golpear, la mordía, la encerraba con sus piernas.

-Es esto más sexy?

-Es más rudo, no…no me gusta así, eres sexy pero me gustaba la Quinn de antes…

-No volverá, confórmate…

-Quinn, haría lo que sea por tenerte…

-En tu cama?-dijo riendo Quinn

-De vuelta en el club Glee- respondió seria Rachel

-No volveré, entiende que no volverá la señorita rubiecita perfectita de antes, acepta esta chica nueva

-Quinn, es nuestro último año, aprovechémoslo con lo que nos hizo felices, con…

-Espera, dijiste que harías lo que fuera…ya sé que quiero de ti

-¿Qué?

-Sexo…-le susurro Quinn al oído

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?... No Quinn, no puedo, no puedo, estoy… no, no puedo

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera, eso quiero de ti. Y agradece que no se cómo violarte, porque lo haría

Quinn recordaba exactamente como quería aparentar ser, ruda, con hambre de Rachel, una fiera. Quinn también recordaba como Rachel se negó, y como ella quemo el piano morado por venganza,(3x01) Rachel se entero de esto y le dijo que aceptaba su propuesta con tal de que volviera al Club Glee. Recordaba cómo se pusieron de acuerdo para irse de clases en el auto rojo con vidrios polarizados de Quinn, directo a los estacionamientos del centro comercial y hacerlo en el auto, de cómo tuvo que averiguar la manera de tener sexo en internet, porque no podía ir a preguntarle a Santana, de cómo eligió la ropa interior para la ocasión, de cómo llamaba a Rachel y escuchaba la nerviosa voz de su amada, aun indecisa, asustada.

Recordaba el día, cuando se subieron al auto, ella condujo, mientras tocaba el muslo de Rachel, música sexy sonaba, llegaron hasta los estacionamientos del segundo piso del mal y reclinaron los asientos delanteros. Empezaron a besarse, Quinn bajo el cierre del vestido de Rachel y se lo quito, vio a la morena en un conjunto rosado, luego se desvistió y quedo en un conjunto de encaje negro. Estaban a punto… y Rachel dijo que no, que no podía, que esto la hacía cuestionarse, bla, bla, bla… Quinn pensaba que si no le gusto, porque fue con ella en primer lugar… como fuera luego su relación con Rachel dejo de tener importancia.

Empezó a preocuparse por recuperar a su hija, para olvidarse de esto cuando Rachel les pregunto a las chicas si debía perder la virginidad con Finn, ella le aconsejo que no lo hiciera…pero Quinn le volvió a proponer sexo, Rachel acepto la propuesta esta vez porque no quería perderla con Finn, de verdad no quería pero si quería perderla antes de West Side Story asi que fueron a la casa de Quinn y lo hicieron, Quinn recordaba todo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada contacto con la lengua de rachel, cada vistazo al cuerpo de su amada, cada roce entre ambos cuerpos, lo bien que ambas se sintieron…

_There were moments of gold__  
__And there were flashes of light__  
__There were things I'd never do again__  
__But then they'd always seemed right__  
__There were nights of endless pleasure __  
__It was more than any laws allow_…

Esa noche lo hicieron dos veces, al día siguiente se toquetearon en el baño.

Luego Rachel lo hizo con Finn, sin decirle después a Quinn que con ella lo paso mejor ,pero que ella no quería que nadie supiera, que prefería tener "tendencias bisexuales con cierta amiga" y le pidió ser amigas de nuevo, Quinn acepto, no porque le gustara la idea sino porque estaba preocupada de recuperar a su bebe, su hija, la que amaba…

cuando ya estaba obsesionada con eso, Rachel la detuvo, Quinn le agradeció por no dejar que cometiera un error (3x09), asi siguió su relación como amigas, hasta que a Rachel le dijo que planeaba casarse con Finn… el mundo de Quinn se desmorono, al final acepto ir a la boda, pero sus reales intenciones eran confesar en la boda, enfrente de todos que ella y Rachel habían tenido una especie de relación así arruinaría la boda, Rachel terminaría con Finn y quizás admitirían sus sentimientos… y quizás un noviazgo, quizás una relación publica… en esto iba pensando cuando tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

Rachel se sintió pésimo,(3x15) y luego fueron amigas, solo amigas… parecía que se habían olvidado mutuamente de esa noche, de esos besos, caricias, todo.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

En los ensayos de las Nacionales Rachel cantaba esta canción de Celine Dion, Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en esta canción y de escucharla en su Ipod, además de canciones tristes… todo lo vivido fue olvidado, pero con cada roce, cada mirada, cada sonrisa ella siempre recordaría a su amor. A su "Rach-Kitty "como la llamo antes y durante el sexo… a ella no la olvidaría.

Luego ganaron las nacionales, la graduación estaba cerca, así que compro pasajes para NY, y dos para New Haven uno para ella y uno para su amada, para que siguieran en contacto. Tenía esperanzas, tenía ganas pero al mismo tiempo era realista, ¿que podría pasar? Perdió a su amada. Pero siempre seria su amienemiga… la chica a la que confronto por Finn tantas veces, la maldita que le dijo a Finn la verdad sobre el padre de la bebe de Quinn, la dulce enana que le beso en la fiesta. Y nada más, "amigas", Quinn en su vida había aprendido a sobrellevar la pena, una mas no le haría daño._  
_


End file.
